Wish upon a Loud
by TormentedRaven2000
Summary: Lincoln stumbles upon a magic ring in his cereal and unleashes its powers. The big question is how will his sisters react to it?


**_Well I was watching Marble Hornets and for some reason it made me think of cereal. For whatever reason I watch that show cereal pops into my mind and while I was watching it I thought of a new story. What if Lincoln got a hold of a magic ring from his cereal and how his sisters might react when it grants your every wish_** ** _. Also I wanted to give three shout outs to three of the people that honestly I think you need to check out. They are hardrocker21, zachlor16, and theLynnster. Please take a look at their work for it is really good._**

You know almost every kids Saturday, they get up extremely early and run into their parents bedroom jumping on the bed yelling "Mommy, Daddy are you awake?! Are You awake?!" First comes the pleas, then the demands, then the kids decide hey lets have a pillow fight at 6 in the morning right on top of our sleeping parents, who would rather just drag the kids in bed with them wishing for a couple more hours of sleep before being dragged off to the horrors of the world known as work.

In the Loud House imagine that times 11. Lynn sr. and Rita were downstairs in the kitchen wiping the sleep from their eyes, hoping it wouldn't land in the pan with the bacon. You could be asking whats worse than two grumpy adults drinking coffee in the morning? Try at least 4 maybe 5 other grumpy people bumping into one another cursing, shoving, the works. No in this situation you rather be the kid and not have to worry about when the coffee is gonna be finished or when it's your turn in the bathroom.

Your sister sets down the shiny purple mug filled with the dark brown liquid that you were told specifically not to drink. But it calls out you, I mean what could be so bad about this magic drink that suddenly wakes you up? You are feeling really tired and think "I'm tired and I need to wake up, one sip wouldn't hurt." You reach for it only to be swept up into a hug and the drink pulled away by your rocker of a sister. "Ah ah ah little bro, you know better not to touch Luna's coffee!" She teases while ruffling Lincoln's hair.

"Aww no fair Luna!" He griped while pull away from her. "Come on just one sip please?" He pleaded with the rockstar, She simply shook her head "Sorry dude but you know the rules, we can't have you bouncing off the walls like a rubber ball." He turned to Lynn who was just got her cup and gave her what we would call the puppy dog eyes. "Not gonna happen Lincoln." She scolded. Grumbling to himself he tried at one last attempt Lori. She was texting away at her phone. He saw her mug untouched sitting on the table. "Don't even think about it twerp." The boy pouted and sank into his chair grudgingly eating his cereal.

Soon the table was crowded with loud kids, noisily munching their breakfast and slurping their orange juice. It became too much for the poor boy as he tried numerous of times to dodge the oncoming glops of oatmeal and egg chunks from the twins."Whoa!'" A chunk of oatmeal hits him in the face. **_Plop_** "Hey man!" Some milk is poured on top of his head. **_Splash_** "What the?!" Lastly two sunny side up eggs comes flying out of no where smacking him directly in the eyes. **_splat_** Then there was the constant bumping of siblings. He sat between Lynn and Luan who apparently couldn't get comfortable in their chairs and would sway aide to side knocking into their brother causing him to spill his cereal everywhere. "Ahh come on guys!"

The boy got fed up with this nonsense. Slamming his fist onto the table he yells out "Can't a man just eat his breakfast in peace!" The girls all stop what they were doing and quickly turned to look at the white haired boy. Milk is dripping from his hair and eggs are splattered all over his pjs. "Uh hate to break it to you Linc...but all we see is a white haired boy covered in eggs and milk." Lynn replies. The girls laugh around him. His face turned a bright red. He wipes the food off his clothes and hair and scoots back from his chair. "Aw don't be sore dude it was just a joke." Lynn retorted while hugging her sides.

Lincoln shakes his head in disgust and grabs a new box of cereal and a new bowl. He trudges over to the couch and sits in front of the tv turning it on to finally enjoy his breakfast. "Maybe now I can get some peace and quiet." Whole watching tv a commercial came on featuring the same brand of cereal. "Hey Kids aren't you tired of Mom buying all that boring, regular old man cereal that makes you fart at the wrong time? Why not try our new Zombie Bran with strawberry skeleton marshmallows! Now exclusively there is a magic ring hiddened in one box shipped out! Go out and buy your cereal today for you may be a lucky winner and may all your wishes come true!"

Lincoln's eyes widened as he looks down at his own box of Zombie Bran. He turns the box around to quickly see check the front. And sure enough there was a was prized ring on the front exposed for the world to see, hypnotizing every child who dared to lay their eyes upon its ever lasting glory. In a flash the boy was tearing open the box. Like a food depraved zombie he was ripping the bag holding in the precious prize he oh so needed. Cereal flew everywhere, landing on the couch, on the table, and on the floor. Finally growing impatient the boy stuck his hand inside and yanked out the ring.

His hands cupped the ring and held it up for all to see (Which was just him alone on the sofa.) He carefully opened the package and let it roll out onto his hand. It was maroon colored, and on the flat surface was a mixture of a zombie and a skull. It's eyes were plastic jade emeralds that shined into his eyes. Something about the ring drew him in close, one look in the eyes and he wanted to be there. Tossing the box aside Lincoln slipped the ring onto his finger and ran outside the house.

"Ok...now...um...uh..what to wish for..."

 ** _Well that was off to an interesting start, I started this story around may believe it or not but lost interest in doing this but I figured might as well try to finish this. This will be a short story maybe three or more chapters but sadly it won't be much longer. Well tbh it depends on how well it's received by you Ravens :3 anyway hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to leave your opinion on it in the comments and have an awesome night._**


End file.
